The Rules of Lakewood
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Slink is still a new kid by Lakewood Elementary standards. He disapproves of the Tough Customers spending all of their recess time on a kids' jungle gym rather than a basketball court. Will his thoughts cause trouble? One-shot. Warning: Mild Violence.


**The Rules of Lakewood**

_Warning: Mild Violence_

Rattles and Binky were tossing a ball back and forth, watching from the corner of the eye as Molly played on the bars of the jungle gym, holding the bar and spinning around it before resting on top again. She was an acrobat, climbing from spot to spot, enjoying the stronghold she and the other Tough Customers had over their precious treasure.

"Hey, hey," Slink called, smiling as he walked up to Binky and Rattles. He was holding a basketball, which he threw to Rattles once he had their attention. "Anyone wanna shoot some hoops with me?"

"I'm fine," Molly called, spinning again, twice for good measure, then sitting on top again.

"Same here, Slink," Rattles said, throwing the ball back. "I know you're new here, but you've gotta understand that we can't just leave this here where the others can get it."

"But it's a just a stupid-"

"Hey!" Molly called before he could finish. "Don't you talk smack about this jungle gym! You don't understand what it means, you newbie!" Molly said, pointing a menacing finger at Slink.

"Seriously? A jungle gym? You're all babies! The real battles happen on the court. That's where you control your territory, not on some rust bucket. Now Binky, you ain't said anything. Whatchya think?" Slink asked sternly, giving Binky a beady-eyed look.

"I agree with them," he shrugged. "You might think it's for babies, but we can't go to the basketball courts during recess, so we take this over. Territory is different here. You just don't know the rules yet."

"I don't know the rules yet? _I_ don't know the rules yet?! Barnes, I wrote the dang rules!" Slink spat, looking over the three of them. "You're all babies! I can't believe I ever thought of hanging out with you!" he yelled, storming off, threatening to hit passing children with his basketball as he stormed off towards the gate.

"He'll learn," Molly scoffed, twirling around the bar again before making her way to the top. Once on the solid wood, she looked off towards the gate, where Mr. Morris was running up to stop Slink.

"He's gonna make a huge mistake," Rattles warned, stopping the game of catch again to watch the scene. Binky turned to do the same.

The Tough Customers watched as Slink tried to hit Mr. Morris with his ball to get away. The ball bounced off his strong shoulders and flew off towards the rest of the playground. Slink was furious and tried to swing at Mr. Morris, but he dodged the punch and lunged at Slink, grabbing him around the chest and carrying him towards the school like a large, squirmy sack of potatoes.

"We tried to warn him," Molly shrugged. "This is our place until middle school, and I'm fine with that if y'all are."

"Of course we're fine with that," Rattles smirked, tossing the ball to Binky. "Maybe one day we'll fight for turf like the Mighty Mountain boys, but that just doesn't sound like the Lakewood way. The Lakewood way is the right way, and that Slink better not forget it," Rattles said, watching as Slink entered Mr. Haney's office using the open window. "Mr. Haney'll tell him how it's done. He's a good man, that Haney. I don't mind following his rules, though Slink better learn."

"Yeah, I doubt he will though," Molly scoffed. "Look at him being held down by Mr. Morris some more. He'll find a way to target us or something. I don't trust him. I told you that from the beginning," she said, looking down to Binky.

"Hey, I just thought we should give him a chance," Binky shrugged, throwing the ball back to Rattles. "He'll learn. Just give him time."

A few days later, the Tough Customers were hanging out at the park. They had taken over the shaded jungle gym there, a real treat on the summer days. They'd move to the sunnier playground once the winter snow took over, but until then, they hung out in the shade and kept the scared little kids away.

When they heard someone walking up, they expected to see a little kid and their parent, since there were two sets of footsteps. Instead, Slink had brought his old classmate with him to deal with the so-called Tough Customers and their not-so-tough ways. Molly merely looked down from the top, thinking they would leave her out of it because she was a girl. She was wrong. Slink threw a rock, and it landed just above her left knee.

"Hey, that hurt you stupid punk!" Molly screamed.

"What, the wittle baby-waby can't stand a game with the big boys?" Slink's friend called.

"Hey, you leave her out of this! If you wanna fight, you fight man-to-man. She doesn't want to get beat up by a couple'a punks like you," Rattles said fiercely. He and Binky stepped forward together, ready to fight.

"If she's a Tough Customer then she'll be game for what's about to go down," Slink said defiantly, throwing another rock. It missed, but Molly grabbed it. With one sure throw, she hit Slink just below his left eye. Blood shined in the noon sun and tears formed in his eyes. "S-Sh-She hit me!" he stammered, trying to throw another rock but missing by a mile.

"Man up, Slink. Come on, hit her and quit wasting ammo!" his friend hissed.

"I gotta go home, man! My mom's going to kill me!" Slink cried, running away. His friend had no choice but to follow; this wasn't his fight.

"Are you okay, Molly?" Binky asked. Molly nodded, climbing down the jungle gym. "What's that look about?"

"This isn't over," she whispered coldly. Rattles nodded in agreement, then Binky did the same. Together, the three of them planned a way to defend themselves against Slink and his ally.

The day was cloudy and misty, making the temperatures cold to the summer-accustomed children. Molly, Binky, and Rattles sat on top of the jungle gym playing a game. Most of the other kids were playing similarly, except Slink and his friend, who were patrolling near the gate in an attempt to play basketball.

But as the Tough Customers expected, Slink and his friend started walking towards the jungle gym. They were there within a minute, and they soon realized the two were gathering the rocks near the gate, not patrolling for a way out. They called out to the Tough Customers above them before throwing a rock to the top of the jungle gym.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rattles warned, snapping his fingers. Below them, George threw a hacky sack to Arthur, who tagged Francine, who skipped to Fern on the steps, who moved inside to tell Mr. Morris what was going on. Slink and his buddy never noticed; they were too busy laughing and aiming another rock.

"Stop right there!" Mr. Morris called. Mr. Haney and a few other faculty members were behind them.

"Just because you're upset about the lack of basketball courts on our playground doesn't mean that you have the right to terrorize our students. You, how'd you get that cut on your eye?" Mr. Haney asked, pointing to Slink.

"She threw a rock at me! Suspend her! Expel her! I'm just trying to defend myself!" Slink screamed, trying his best to look like the victim.

"That cut is not fresh, Mr. Haney," Mr. Ratburn warned. "I'd say it's four days old, minimum."

"I second that," Mr. Morris said sternly. "I watched you two gather those new rocks. Binky, Rattles, Molly, did they throw any?" he questioned. Molly nodded, holding up a rock. "Yep, that's a piece of my Lakewood Elementary quarts, Mr. Haney," Mr. Morris nodded sternly. "I say we do something about these troublemakers."

"I agree," Mr. Haney nodded. "Boys, come quietly. You have some explaining to do."

The boys had no choice but to submit. Molly smiled settling back into her seat. She knew they'd be suspended, which meant a scolding from their parents, which would help finalize the Tough Customer's place as rulers of the jungle gym. By the time the two boys returned, they would realize that all of Lakewood lived by the rules the Tough Customers tried to tell them the easy way. And then the battle would be completed, and the students of Lakewood could return to the order they'd made for themselves.

~End

Theme 037: Menace of the Jungle Gym

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
